Sparky's Death
by Turbo Time Twins
Summary: What happened in the time period of Sparky's death to the burial? Well, here's what I thought.


Victor watched with wide eyes as Sparky bolted past him. "Sp-Sparky?" he thought, skidding to a halt. His eyes grew wider as Sparky approached the street, chasing after his home run. As he watched, he suddenly remembered what that weird girl had said about her cat. "Something big is gonna happen..." he mumbled.

Victor's head shot up, and he began to run towards the street, a sickening feeling running through him. "Sparky!" he shouted loudly, trying to get his dog out of the street. But before he could make it, screeching tires and a loud thud was heard, and Victor froze, nearly screaming as his face twisted in horror. He knew just what those sounds meant. He stood still for a moment, breathing heavily.

"Sparky!" he yelled again as he ran up to the edge of the street, not noticing his parents trying to hold him back. "Noooooooooooooo! SPARKY!" he screamed, running into the street and pushing the driver who had hit Sparky out of the way. Sparky's body was shaking, blood pooling under him. He was making loud whimpering sounds, struggling to get up. "N-no! Sparky...Y-you have to stay still Sparky!" Victor gasped, gently picking Sparky up in his arms.

Sparky let out a low moan, his eyes appearing to cloud over as blood drizzled out of his mouth. "Sparky...you can't d-die! P-please!" Victor begged, hugging Sparky closer to him, ignoring the large red stains forming on his baseball uniform. Sparky glanced up at Victor, his eyes wide in agony as his shattered ribs shifted inside of him. "Sparky, I love you, please stay!" Victor whispered. Sparky's body suddenly grew still, and he grew silent, his eyes still open.

"Sp-Sparky? Sparky?! Nononono! SPARKY!" Victor screamed, beginning to shake the small dog. Victor's father grabbed Sparky, quickly pulling him away from Victor as his mother stepped forward, holding her son in her grasp. Victor began to struggle, his eyes getting wider and wider. "No! Sparky! NO! Give him back!" he wailed, tears now streaming down his face. Victor's father turned, trying to ignore his son's screams as he took Sparky away, putting the dog in his car and driving to the veterinarian's office.

Victor's mother was still holding Victor back, who had begun screaming at the top of his lungs. "Tell Dad to give him back!" he shouted loudly, turning towards his mother, his eyes wide and red from crying. Victor's mother shook her head. "Th-there's nothing we can do honey, Sparky is gone..." she answered, taking Victor's hand and heading to their other car to drive to the veterinarians. Victor pulled his hand away roughly, his eyes squinting up as new tears formed.

"No, Sp-Sparky can't b-be gone!" he wailed, turning and bolting in the other direction. Elsa was running in his direction, and she suddenly found herself slamming into him, the two of them falling back onto the ground with dull thuds. Victor quickly sat up and got to his feet, not wasting any time continuing to run. Else sat up, rubbing her head gently, turning her gaze towards Victor, whose figure was getting smaller and smaller as he ran. She got up as well, chasing after him.

"Victor! Wait!" she shouted, trying to get him to stop. Victor ignored her, dashing into the New Holland windmill. Else followed, and slowed as she neared the steps. She quickly climbed them, and noticed Victor, who was sitting with his knees curled up to his chest, his head buried in them. "Victor?" she whispered.

Victor remained still, and Else could hear his ragged breathing. "Victor…" she sighed, sitting down next to him and putting an arm around him. "I-It's all m-my f-fault…" he sobbed, looking up at her with wide eyes, his cheeks stained with tears. "What?" Elsa questioned. Victor shuddered, his voice cracking as he answered.

"I-If I hadn't h-hit that stupid ball...Sp-Sparky wouldn't have r-run into the street…" he answered, burying his face in his hands. Elsa used her finger to lift his head, wrapping her arms around him. Victor remained still for a moment before resting his head on her shoulder, new tears forming as he wrapped his arms around her as well. "It's not your fault Victor…" Elsa whispered in his ear. Despite trying not to, Victor shuddered and began to cry again, his tears staining Elsa's dress.

The two of them sat like that for a while, Victor's quiet cries echoing throughout the old windmill. Else sighed, feeling herself tear up as well after a while; listening to Victor cry made her so sad. "It's gonna be okay, Victor...you'll see, something good will happen soon…" she sighed, releasing her grip from him. Victor looked down and sniffed, a remaining tear dripping onto the floor. "C'mon, let's bring you home…" she added, taking his hand and helping him up.

"Thank you Elsa...f-for following me...a-and…" Victor's voice trailed off, his eyes closing for a moment as he followed Elsa out of the windmill. Sparky's dead body flashed through his mind, and he cringed, opening his eyes quickly. "I'm sorry boy…" he mumbled, feeling Elsa put a hand in his, pulling him forward. Victor looked up, and was surprised to see his father standing in front of him.

"Come on Victor, it's time to go home. Thank you Elsa, for going after him." he said, turning his gaze towards Elsa before taking Victor's hand and leading him to their car. Victor glanced behind him, taking one last look at Elsa before closing the car door. "Wh-where's Sparky? Where did you take him?" he asked on the way home. Victor's father glanced at him in the rear view mirror. "I took him to the veterinarians office to have him cleaned up to we could bury him in the cemetery." he answered, flinching a little at Victor's new expression; complete sadness.

"Th-they couldn't, revive him or anything?!" he yelped. Victor's father shook his head. "His rib cage shattered when it made contact with the car." he explained, turning his gaze towards the road as he pulled into the driveway. Victor opened his door and bolted into the house, running into his room and slamming the door. He flopped onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow, tears forming in his eyes.

"Sparky, why did you have to leave?"

A quiet knocking on his door caused him to look up. "G-go away!" he shrieked, throwing a pillow at the door. Since no one answered, Victor sat up and glanced down at himself, suddenly noticing the large bloodstains on his shirt. They were cold and wet as well. He ripped his shirt off in anger, literally throwing it out the window.

"If I hadn't have played baseball...none of this would be happening…" he thought angrily, sitting on the edge of his bed. Angry tears formed in his eyes, but he wiped them away quickly. He was tired of crying. It wouldn't solve anything. He quickly put a new shirt on, glancing out the window as he heard a crack of thunder.

"Another thunderstorm...perfect...this won't make burying Sparky any easier…" he mumbled sadly.


End file.
